Noah (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Noah is a robot used by the Invaders and Ivanians in their respective series. Appearance Noah is a large silver robot with a dinosaur shape and vaguely human face. It have ridges going down it's back and tail that is cut short. It has cone-shaped arms and to red magnet shaped objects on it's head. Stats *Height = 60m *Weight = 29,000 Tons *Place of Origin = Planet X Powers *'Ivanium Plating:' Noah is covered in Ivanium, being able to resist many physical attacks and needing a few chops from bladed objects to get through. *'Ivanium Missiles:' Noah can shot 12 missiles from it's back at opponents. *'Energy Absorption:' Noah can absorb energy attacks such as masers and Mirrablaze's Shining Beam. *'Crimson Magnet Beam:' When enough energy has been gathered, Noah can shoot two very powerful crimson colored beams from the magnets on it's head. *'Electric Eels:' When needing to get "serious" Noah unleashes to whips from it's cone "arms" charged with massive amounts of electricity. *'Teleportation:' Noah can teleport a short distance at will. *'Machine Guns:' Noah can fire mass amounts of bullets from machine guns hidden in its shoulders. Weaknesses *If hit by a strong attack in quick succession, Noah will not be able to keep up. *Despite being made of Ivanium, if it is hit by its own beam, Noah will suffer serious damage. History Mirrablaze Before the Series Noah was supposed to be the final monster to be unleashed by the Ivanians as part of a deal they made with the TMFF. The deal was that if the TMFF and Mirrablaze could defeat the Ivanium dragon, that they were going to leave Earth immediately and never return. When the Ivanians released Noah to terrorize the city of Alphana, the TMFF were already there to deal with it. They attacked well searching for a weakness until hitting the magnets, the robot reacted badly and so they kept firing. Noah then charged it's crimson beam and shot it, destroying several tactical jets. The TMFF quickly figured out that they could not harm Noah. That was when Mirrablaze appeared, and went to fight the robot. Noah unleashed it's electrical whip arms and began to shock Mirrablaze practically crippling him. The hero got lose, but after another short battle, was captured again. The TMFF attempted to get Noah off Mirrablaze with some-experimental tactical missiles, but it only worked for a short time. In the end, Mirrablaze decided to use his "suicide attack", the Reflective Nova and finally destroyed Noah, but at the cost of his life. Mirrablaze's human form, Seki Thank was confronted by the other members of the TMFF, he said his farewells before dying. The TMFF members, despite their losses, at least the Ivanians were no longer a threat. That was before the steel dragon, Iron was unleashed upon Alphana and began to destroy it's surrounding. The TMFF couldn't believe it, all this had been a set up by the Ivanians to destroy Mirrablaze. They retreated to regroup at the base, wondering how they were to defeat the Ivanians with Mirrablaze not knowing that he had a son with similar and more powers. During the Series After the TMFF had just escaped an alternate dimension filled with illusions created by the monster, Darkron, it was discovered that Iron was terrorizing the city of Plodon. The TMFF had quickly regrouped at base, and went to attack Iron. Shirai Thank transformed into Mirrablaze and fought Iron in combat until the steel dragon shifted into a form all to familiar to the TMFF, Noah. The Ivanium dragon shocked everyone as it proceeded to beat Mirrablaze into the ground. Before being nearly killed, the hero reverted to his standard form and escaped. The TMFF later found Shirai back at base. He did not know how to defeat Noah, and was nervous for the next time he would have to face the machine. His fellow TMFF members, Captain Igoyah and Evan especially encouraged him. Shirai decided to train by himself as he had an idea, he was gone for the next few days until the TMFF went to fight Noah again. Shirai once again turned into Mirrablaze to fight Noah, and the robot faced him. The Ivanian that was in control of the machine had projected a laugh through Noah and charged. Mirrablaze dodged, and got to a safe area. Noah came for him as he shifted into a new form, Mirraflect. The TMFF and Noah's controller were surprised. The Ivanian was not deterred by this unexpected situation and continued charging forward. Mirraflect shot his more powerful Shining Ray, and fed Noah energy until it was able to fire it's crimson ray. When the ray fired, Mirrablaze summoned a Mirror Shield and reflected the beam back at Noah's head. The machine's head was immediately destroyed as it tumbled forward before exploding. After that, the Ivanians ran away as the TMFF celebrated their victory, not knowing the new undercover agent the aliens had dropped off. Operation: Doomsday For the ultimate invasion, the Ivanians had created great monster army mostly made up of Noahs. With the Mandarns they led the army across Alphana before being confronted by the TMFF, Mirrablaze, and The residents of Monster Island. The two armies fought each other until the Ivanian-Mandarn army was defeated along with the Noahs. Trivia *Noah is probably one of the most obscure kaiju reimagined in Mirrablaze so far. **He is also the one to get the most new powers in Mirrablaze. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Robots Category:Ivanian Creation Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Electric Kaiju